


That Waitress in Tampa

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	That Waitress in Tampa

  
'For the last time, would you stop being a total ass long enough for me to patch you up?' Sam Winchester had his hands on his hips and was giving his brother his very best exasperated _holycrapyou'reannoyingIcan'tbeleivewe'reevenrelated_ face.  
   
Dean just rolled his eyes. So far his attempts to escape Sam's motherly ministrations had been unsuccessful, but he'd be damned if that meant he was going down without a fight. 'I'm fine, Sam! It's just a few burns, that's all.'  
   
Dean was sure that right now, Sam's voice was reaching a register that only dogs could hear. 'A few burns? BURNS, DEAN?! _God_!' Sam threw his hands out, waving them up and down in frustration. 'You look like you've been on the wrong end of a pair of barbecue tongs, for crying out loud!' Sam pointed a shaking hand emphatically towards the hotel room mirror. ' _Look_ at yourself!'  
   
Dean couldn't help but glance that way despite the fact that he knew Sam was right; he really did look like hell. He suppressed a wince at the sight of the ugly, blistering red streaks across his neck, chest and shoulders. And he had to admit, the burn cream Sam was holding did look pretty tempting right about now, and maybe if he just let Sam help him tend his wounds, Sam would _shut up_ so he could get some sleep. ' _Fine_ , Sam. Fine.' He sat on the edge of his bed and waited.  
   
Sam picked up a damp washcloth and started to work on Dean's back first, gently debriding the burns before applying the cream. Dean was being his normal stoic self, but Sam cringed anyway, knowing how much it must hurt. 'A freakin' Succubus,' Sam muttered. 'How could you be so stupid.' It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement that Sam felt the need to say out loud.  
   
'Aw, Sammy - you're just jealous because you could never get a girl that hot.' Dean's eyes were full of pain, but there was a smile in his voice. "Get it? _Hot_?!?" He tried to give Sam his best confident smirk, but was brought up short by pain, and ended up grimacing instead.  
   
Sam snorted. 'Dean, this just might be the dumbest thing you've ever done.' 


End file.
